Té de Lima
by M Kurisu
Summary: Haruka enfrentará un escenarió que jamás imaginó. ¿Podrá superarlo?


**Té de Lima**

* * *

** [Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

**Espero sea de su agrado esta historia que ha nacido en la semana, y a los que siguen "Bajo la Piel", disculpen la tardanza y sigan teniendo paciencia, mmm, aunque creo que el útimo chapter no fue de su agrado, pero Haruka lo quisó así.**

* * *

—Hola cabeza de bombón, llegas tarde al concierto de tus queridísimos "Tree ligths" —dijo Haruka en tono burlesco cuando vio la figura de Serena aproximarse corriendo hacia ella. Serena sin embargo mostraba un semblante triunfante y refutó:

—Claro que no Haruka, mira…, llego a tiempo — dijo Serena y le mostró un reloj con la hora 18:52

Haruka la miró extrañada, estaba segura de que Serena llegaba tarde ese día al concierto simultaneo de Tree ligths y Michiru, una mezcla de rock alternativo con música clásica, el rock alternativo sería interpretado por el grupo "Tree ligths" del cual era fan Serena y sus amigas, mientras que la música clásica sería interpretada por Michiru.

—¡Vamos Haruka!... que se hace tarde, esas niñas me las pagaran, mira que darme mal la ruta, menos mal que me di cuenta justo a tiempo. —dijo Serena en tono amenazante.

—¿Te dieron mal la ruta?...o te perdiste—dijo Haruka mirándola entrecerrando los ojos y con sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ah!..jejeje…pues veras…—dijo Serena llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo falsamente, lo que confirmó a Haruka la sospecha de que se había perdido en realidad.

—Entremos ya cabeza de bombón o en realidad te perderás del concierto.

—¡ah!…si…claro —dijo y las dos comenzaron a andar a con un paso veloz, mientras que Haruka se concentraba en algo.

_Juraría que Serena llegaba tarde y se perdía del concierto, recuerdo que estaba llorando porque se había perdido al subirse al camión equivocado el cuál la dejaba en medio de la nada, luego llegaba llorando cuando yo iba saliendo del concierto, siento como si esto ya hubiese pasado antes, …claro que de manera diferente_— pensó.

Al llegar a sus respectivos asientos, cesaron esos pensamientos y pensó en disfrutar del concierto tranquilamente, pero Serena no paraba de gritar, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se jalaba el pelo perdiendo la voz gradualmente, Haruka más sin embargo estaba muy quieta, solo observaba a Michiru, la gracia con la que le caía ese vestido blanco en todo su cuerpo, la concentración al sostener el instrumento y tocarlo, el aura que le proyectaba, aun a pesar del escándalo, le transmitía paz, esa era su musa. Sin embargo los gritos de Serena interrumpían constantemente esa contemplación.

De pronto vio al algo extraño, Michiru abría los ojos y miraba al guitarrista de los Tree lights, un tipo con una coleta negra que usaba un traje rojo y una camisa que hacía juego con su cabello, el guitarrista le correspondía la mirada con una sonrisa y ella a su vez le correspondía con una risilla, luego su vista pasaba de las cuerdas al rostro del guitarrista y viceversa, Haruka no sabía cómo interpretar a aquello, pero indiscutiblemente ese brillo en los ojos de Michiru no le gustaba, esa manera de mirar solo debía ser para Haruka Tenoh.

Al término del concierto, y una vez el mar de gente desaparecía, se dirigió hacia el camerino de Michiru, mientras se preguntaba por qué Serena había terminado viendo el concierto junto a ella cuando se supone debió haberlo visto con sus amigas.

—Voy al camerino de Michiru, ¿vienes?... cabeza de bombón—dijo Haruka quien llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—No gracias, quede con las demás chicas de vernos a la entrada del auditorio—dijo Serena, la cual se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Haruka le correspondió el saludo agitando la mano.

Nuevamente Haruka sintió una sensación extraña y un pequeño flash back de Serena yendo con ella al camerino de Michiru se hizo presente en su mente.

_¿Que extraño?, juraría que me acompañaba. En fin..._ —pensó para sus adentros.

En medio de sus cavilaciones por los extraños deja vu, que no terminaba de ser deja vu del todo, Haruka se dirigió al camerino de Michiru, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta que decía "Michiru Kaioh" y tenía una estrella pegada, antes de tocar y girar la perilla de la puerta escuchó voces, se detuvo y aguzó el oído tratando de distinguirlas; una obviamente era de Michiru Kaioh, la otra no sabía de quién era, pero si reconocía que era una voz masculina.

Se acercó a la puerta sin soltar la perilla y de pronto escuchó risas, luego silencio…más silencio…mucho silencio. Eso era demasiado y sintió un brinco en su interior, como no quería imaginar tocó…y giró la perilla para luego decir

—Michiru…voy a entrar. —y la puerta quedo abierta a la mitad.

Y ¡oh!, triste error, escuchó claramente la música de fondo de la película de "Psicosis", de pronto se sintió viajar en un barco que iba a caer en el fin del mundo, un iceberg que le golpeaba el pecho, a continuación una explosión de la bomba atómica en su cabeza, y finalizó con una ráfaga de electrochoques en su corazón. Todo este tren de sensaciones la invadió porque frente a sus ojos Seya bajaba el cierre del vestido de Michiru por la espalda, mientras ella se recogía su pelo con sus dos manos formando una coleta, a continuación él le besaba el cuello a Michiru y ella pronunciaba "Ahh! por lo bajo, Seya acariciaba el cuerpo de Michiru, y ella estaba fascinada y entregada a recibir esas caricias, luego él la volteó bruscamente hacia él y la besaba a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del vestido y comenzaba a bajarlos lentamente. Haruka sintió un puño de hierro directo a su estómago, y un calor abrazador empezó a consumir su cuerpo, y muchas punzadas golpeaban su cabeza era: la ira. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba seca. Empezó a apretar los puños de sus manos con tal fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento se estrujarían los dedos. Finalmente de su boca salió.

—¡Michiru…pero qué demonios! …

Michiru con un rostro apacible, subió el vestido para acomodárselo en los hombros.

—¡Ah!, eres tú — dijo con desdén

Seya se separó de ella, se sentó cómodamente en un sillón cruzo la pierna y saco una cigarrillo que prendió y comenzó a fumar sin inmutarse, mientras Michiru se había dirigido frente al tocador y terminaba de quitarse un par de pendientes de plata.

Haruka no daba crédito a la escena, a esos dos no parecía importarles su presencia.

—¡ Michiru… te… estoy… hablando!—dijo Haruka en tono serio con una voz temblorosa

—Bien Haruka, bien, déja terminar de quitarme esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mirándola con rostro altivo a través del espejo mientras desatoraba el pendiente de su oreja derecha.

Haruka no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar en mil pedazos: ira, desesperación, impotencia, desilusión, sí, su corazón se había quebrado en minúsculos cristales que seguían latiendo de dolor. Y seguía sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor en el estómago, seguido de una onda de calor, fiebre y frio en su alma desquebrajada. Luego un ataque de vértigo la invadió, quería vomitar, pero logró controlarse. Tenía que expulsar el sentimiento que le estaba perforando el estómago y carcomiendo la garganta, así que se fue directamente sobre Seya. Sin embargo Michiru leyó sus intenciones a través del espejo logrando finalmente desprender el pendiente de su oreja, y se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡Haruka!—gritó mirando severamente a Haruka.

Haruka se detuvo en seco con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡ Quítate!

—¡No!

—¡Hazte a un lado!

—¡No!

Entonces la tomó de los hombros arrojándola hacia un lado.

Seya se levantó tirando el cigarrillo con fuerza y viendo furioso a Haruka,  
Haruka le arrojó un puñetazo pero Seya lo detuvo con agilidad envolviendo el puño de Haruka en su mano, aunque contuvo el golpe sintió un fuerte tiron en la muñeca izquierda.

—¡Basta! — gritó Michiru a la vez que se ponía de pie de nuevo, sobándose el codo derecho que había recibido el impacto del empujón.

—Haruka, me he enamorado de él, entiéndelo por favor.

—¿Pero sí lo acabas de conocer hoy mismo?...o…¿no? —preguntó Haruka con tonó de duda

—Quizá hayan sido unos segundos, pero en realidad él me ha hecho sentir una verdadera mujer.

"_me ha hecho sentir una verdadera mujer_" —retumbó en la cabeza de Haruka

No pudo contenerse, y de su rostro salió una lágrima, Seya abrazaba en ese momento a Michiru con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Cómo pudiste Michiru? —dijo Haruka ...y empezaba a golpear la mesita que se encontraba en el centro, y a la vez que golpeaba, gritaba y lloraba, su rostro se enrojecía a cada golpe al igual que los nudillos de su mano, sus lágrimas resbalaban, y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, su respiración era agitada, se estaba ahogando.

—¡Haruka!... ¡Haruka!... ¡Haruka! —escuchó y sintió como la sacudían en la oscuridad, de pronto abrió los ojos. Estaba bañada en sudor, y respiraba rápidamente, sus ojos recién abiertos comenzaban a acoplarse al cuarto donde se encontraba, estaba oscuro, pero de pronto una luz se encendió y pudo ver que era su habitación. Sintió una mano que tocaba su mejilla y le hacía voltear el rostro hacia su izquierda donde una Michiru preocupada la examinaba con la mirada.

—¡Vaya!, me has dado un buen susto, no parabas de gritar y de golpear el colchón.

Haruka la veía desconcertada, sin embargo aún en su mente se proyectaba aquella escena fatídica, pareciera que una parte de ella seguía viviendo lo que al parecer había sido un mal sueño.

Pero al ver a Michiru ahí a su lado, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules, y ese rostro preocupado que le interrogaba con la mirada, su pulso empezó a regularse y empezó a respirar un poco más lento entonces se dio cuenta que estaba bañada en sudor, y tenía la cara caliente.

Se talló los ojos y trató de eliminar aquellas terribles escenas de su mente.

—Disculpa…creo que tuve una pesadilla.

Michiru al ver que la rubia no se recobraba del todo, la abrazó, colocando la cabeza de Haruka en su pecho, Haruka al sentir la calidez de Michiru y el latir de su corazón en su oído, se sintió más tranquila. Permanecieron unos minutos así y después Michiru mirando ahora de frente a Haruka le dijo

—¿Qué soñabas?...parecía terrible…tardé un buen rato en despertarte, ¿algún fantasma?...¿tu auto se incendiaba?

—Nada, ya no recuerdo —mintió Haruka y evitó la mirada de Michiru. Pero Michiru sabía que mentía.

—Vamos Haruka, debes contarme, de lo contrario podría hacerse realidad.

—¿Realidad?...¡No!... ¡Lo oyes!... ¡No!... —gritó y su cara reflejaba aun parte de la furia experimentada en el sueño.

Haruka se levantó abruptamente, se calzó las pantuflas, se puso una sudadera que estaba en el perchero y bajó hacia la planta baja.

Michiru se quedó ahí unos segundos, preocupada y en shock por el comportamiento de Haruka, después se levantó, se puso la bata y fue hacia la cocina que era donde suponía encontrarla.

Haruka estaba en un banco con los codos sobre la barra y recargaba su cabeza en las manos, se sintió ridícula al haber actuado así, era tonto, lo sabía, pero un miedo la invadió de sólo pensar que aquello que había soñado se volviera realidad, todo por culpa de ese idiota que había ido al camerino de Michiru, el tal Seya.

Michiru entró en la cocina, sacó una tetera, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego, sacó una taza y depositó unas cascaras secas de lima. Dirigió una mirada hacía donde estaba Haruka, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia la barra. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Haruka…sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, incluso si piensas que es algo absurdo.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Haruka y esta a su vez colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Después de unos segundos, suspiro y finalmente dijo:

—Siéntate a mi lado entonces y escucha mi absurda pesadilla.

Haruka entonces le contó todo mientras Michiru la escuchaba atentamente, cuando hubo terminado, la tetera silbó, y Michiru sirvió el agua en la taza que había preparado, mientras, en su mente ordenaba las palabras que le diría a Haruka. Por lo visto el suceso en el camerino después del concierto, cuando Seya fue y coqueteó con ella, había causado un gran impacto en su entrañable compañera, se sintió un poco culpable por que ella había iniciado ese juego tonto. Aunque se sintió halagada con esa escena, pues el que Haruka mostrara celos no era muy común. Pensó que no le había dado tanta importancia, pero algo debió haber quedado en el inconsciente de Haruka, Michiru sabía que los pensamientos que llegaba a guardar su querida rubia eran aún más conflictivos que sus acostumbrados arranques y berrinches.

Tomó la taza y la colocó en la barra, retiró las cascaras de la lima una vez que estas desprendieron su sabor, acto seguido se subió al banco a lado de Haruka, le tomo las manos, la miró a los ojos tiernamente, y le dijo:

—Mira mis ojos y te aseguro que NO…NO…NO lo hubiera permitido—dijo Michiru firmemente

—¿Ah?

—El cierre del vestido, es eso ¿no?

—¿Qué con eso?

—No soy Freud, pero te conozco, y sé el porqué de ese sueño mejor que sí él te estuviera analizando…y si hubieras llegado después al camerino no hubieras encontrado a Seya ahí. ¿Es lo que te preocupa no?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras llegado minutos después?...es eso lo que te has estado cuestionando.

Haruka se sonrojó, recordó el absurdo arranque de celos que había tenido cuando vio a Seya en el camerino de Michiru. Pero Michiru tenía razón, al salir no paró de preguntarse en su mente que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera llegado después. Y quizá eso había provocado la pesadilla de esa noche. Ahora se sentía ridícula con todo eso. Realmente absurda.

—"Haruka es la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo" dije, ¿recuerdas?

—Si

—Pues mentí

—¿Cómo...?... —dijo Haruka con voz temblorosa

—Debí haber dicho: "Haruka es la persona que más amo en este universo y la única que puede quitarme la ropa".

—Michiru…lo siento…yo—dijo Haruka abochornada por el asunto pero Michiru la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

A continuación tomó la taza, enfrió soplando varias veces y moviendo el contenido con una cucharilla, cuando creyó pertinente, lo probó, constatando que se podía beber, puso la taza en manos de Haruka.

—Es un té de lima, te ayudará a relajarte. — y le regaló una tierna sonrisa

Haruka bebió el té preparado por su princesa tranquilamente, y se sintió más reconfortada, aunque ahora se sentía mal porque de alguna forma pareciera como si hubiera tenido desconfianza, buscaba las palabras que pudieran quitar esa imagen de Michiru. Pero Michiru al parecer no había tomado a mal sus acciones, sino todo lo contrario.

—Dime, ¿no querrías mejor subir y terminar lo que no acabamos en el camerino después de que se fue Seya?—dijo Michiru bajando del banco y arqueando una ceja de manera insinuante, mientras se desataba el listón de la bata dejando entre ver parte de sus atributos.

Haruka bajó del banco, y la tomó de la cintura, con una mano movió algunos rizos del pelo de Michiru que se posaban en su frente y los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—No tengo la culpa, el cierre del vestido se atoró y no pude quitártelo—dijo Haruka y sonrió pícaramente.

—Ves, así me gustas más, sonriendo y mirándome con deseo en vez de mirarme con desconfianza.

—Michiru…lo siento…fue estúpido comportarme así…no he querido…

No terminó por que Michiru la interrumpió con un beso.

—No digas nada más, sólo fue una pesadilla y no eres culpable de haberla tenido. — dijo y la abrazó.

—Sabes…esto es mejor que el té de Lima— dijo Haruka en el oído de Michiru

Michiru se sintió tranquila al escuchar eso, Haruka volvía a ser ella. Tomó a Haruka de la mano y la llevaba hacia arriba.

—Ven, haré que te relajes tanto, que tendrás otro tipo de sueños. —dijo Michiru, Haruka obedeció y la siguió.

Al día siguiente en el pasillo de los camerinos, Haruka se encontró con Seya, este simplemente le había ignorado al cruzarse, sin embargo Haruka gritó:

—¡ Hey Seya!

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo malhumorado pues estaba exhausto por el concierto y lo último que quería era hablar con Haruka Tenoh , quien por cierto le había caído mal..

—Tú jamás sabrás lo que es tomar "té de lima"— le dijo Haruka haciendo con la mano una seña de "amor y paz" y sonriendo como niño travieso.

—¿Ah?—dijo Seya con cara estupefacta, pero Haruka ya se había marchado rumbo al camerino de Michiru, silbando. Aquella noche no volvió a tener pesadillas, tampoco soñó, simplemente no habían dormido ni ella ni Michiru. Al entrar en el camerino, Michiru estaba recostada sobre el sillón, se había quedado dormida, estaba exhausta por el segundo concierto, y como no había dormido en la noche el cansancio la había vencido antes de que Haruka llegara.

Haruka la contempló como si contemplara a una bella de noche** que recién ha florecido bajo la brillante luna. Se acercó a ella… le besó la mejilla y dijo en voz baja,

—Te amo Michiru…gracias por el té de lima.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero comentarios.**  
**Saludos**

****Bella de noche: **Es un arbusto ramificado cuya floración es nocturna, sus flores son muy numerosas, pequeñas y de forma tubular; y su color varía del blanco al amarillo verdoso según la especie. Florece tan sólo en los meses de verano y los finales de la primavera, si bien guarda la mayoría de sus hojas durante todo el año, es muy raro poder ver cuando florece, se le conoce por ser una flor timida, así que hay que estarla espiando.**  
**


End file.
